mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Proxima Starfall
'''Proxima Starfall ' is a supporting character in the first season of Mysticons, and becomes a recurring one in the second season, as well as the main villain. She first appears in "All Hail Necrafa!". She becomes the main antagonist for the second season; due to being corrupted by the dark power of Necrafa's mask fragment which fed on her strong feelings of bitter loneliness and inner rage towards those who deceived her about her family history and underestimated her talents; making her believe that she had a family and was loved in the world. She bests Malvaron and Nova Terron with ease and turns her former fellow top-level Astromancers into '''"Spectromancers" with the greater powers of her golden staff, which she presumably created herself. Its own evil magic, combined with Necrafa's mask fragment and ''her already, supremely powerful star magic makes her quite a formidable and unpredictably dangerous adversary, and not a force to be reckoned with. After successful stealing enough starfire ink, she has her Spectromancers use it to write a darker and far more powerful version of the Codex, now powerless. From it, she calls forth the Vexicons whom she calls "her children." Personal History Appearance She has black hair styled in a bob cut, red glasses worn over light green eyes, and pale skin. She dons the pale purple robes for top-level Astromancers; the only one who wears glasses. On her dark path of revenge, she has donned gold armor, with black stripes and four circles bearing the symbol of the Spectral Hand and of Queen Necrafa herself. Having put on the evil-powered fragment of Necrafa's mask and willingly allowing its dark power to fully consume her already deep feelings of bitter loneliness, venom and rage, her hair is now spiked up to match Necrafa's hair. She has discarded her red spectacles. Personality She is highly knowledgeable in high magics and very uptight in "bringing the Mysticons to justice." She seems to hold a grudge, as she initially hated that Emerald had unintentionally caused her to have a star-shaped scar on her right cheek. Despite her high intellect, she is quite arrogant and not very modest. Upon the apparent discovery of her true royal heritage, she becomes more friendly, open and has conflicted about her twin sister being a "spoiled princess" as she doubts that they could have anything in common. Later on, when it is found out that she is ''not Arkayna's twin, she is deeply heartbroken and feels more alone than ever before. She proves this intense hatred and fury towards all who had "purposefully" deceived her about her family and doubted her exceptional talents by turning her former Star Master and former fellow pupils into masked, mindless Spectromancers without the slightest hesitation or remorse. Abilities and Talents Magical Powers As a top-level Astromancer, she is supremely powerful and appears to be far stronger than most of her fellow top-level Astromancers, even rivaling those of Tazma. She is a much better shot in hitting her targets from a distance and in a straight line, with one single shot alone: * Stellar Energy Generation: '''One of her well-known magical abilities are emitting immensely strong rays of mystical, purple-white energy from her hands that target several opponents from a distance and leave extensive damage in its wake. Since allowing the evil within Necrafa to feed on her already bitter feelings of intense rage, abandonment and vengeance to consume her entirely, her intense magical aura turns from dark purple to a deep blood-red. * '''Levitation: She can also hover/levitate off the ground. * Star-Force Field Generation: '''She is capable of erecting a strong force-dome around her and others that can withstand extensive damage from even the strongest of attacks. * '''Object Duplication: 'She presumably used her powerful star magic to create an exact copy of Necrafa's mask fragment (''off screen), which she used to deceive the Mysticons into believing that she had destroyed it once and for all. * '''Long-Distance Teleportation: '''With the dark power of her golden scepter of darkness, and possibly drawing more strength from the fragment of Necrafa's mask she has willingly donned on the left side of her face, Proxima is capable of teleporting across large distances in a flash of reddish light. * '''Transmutation: '''Under the great evil influence of Necrafa's mask fragment she has donned, as well as the great shadow powers of her own golden scepter of darkness, she turned her former Star Master and the other top-level Astromancers into "Spectromancers" as her own personal minions. Due to possessing far greater magical power and knowledge of powerful spells and mystical artifacts, she even corrupted the powerful Dragon Disk entirely by turning it from gold to blood-red; an ability which neither Tazma nor Necrafa could possess. * '''Corruption Infusion & Inducement: '''With her further advanced and darker top star magic, along with the greater shadow powers of her golden staff, Proxima is freely capable of tainting supremely powerful mystical objects with pure evil. She had managed to fully corrupt the Dragon Disk, turning it from gold to a deep blood-red, with ease. * '''Deflection: '''She easily turned her fellow top Astromancers own star energy orbs back on them, which had turned them into her mindless minions: Spectromancers. * '''Object Summoning & Creation: '''With the dark star magic of her gold scepter, she created or summoned a red gem, which would then channel the energy of the dark star through it and permanently drain the Mysticons dry of all their powers. Natural Abilities * '''High Intellect & Extensive Technological Knowledge: 'She appears to have more knowledge at how to utilize advanced astromancer technology, as she managed to repair both the star ship and the dome with relative ease. She had even managed to create golden armor for herself as well as golden scepter possessing immense dark power. Coupled with her already extraordinarily powerful star magic as a top-level Astromancer, this makes her quite a force to be reckoned with. * '''Cunning and Deception: '''Since she had discovered that she had no family after and would forever be the "lowly orphan mage", Proxima secretly turned quite bitter and cunning towards the Mysticons. She had took advantage of Arkayna's sisterly feelings and trust, so she could make her and the other three Mysticons believe she had destroyed the mask fragment by hurling its replica down into the fiery core of the Rift of Ruin itself. * '''Leadership: '''She has proven to be a natural leader and "mother" figure since creating the Vexicons, to whom she gives harsh orders to and grounds if they defy her, which they do more than once; especially Mallory. Appearances Season One * All Hail Necrafa! (first appearance) * The Dome * Gems of the Past * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Star-Crossed Sisters * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage Season Two * The Mask * Happily Never After *The Lost Scepter *Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart *Game of Phones *The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night *Heart of Stone *Monster Hunt *Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind *Fear the Spectral Hand Quotes As a top-Level Astromancer Season One * "Perhaps I could give it a try?" * "Proxima, Proxima Starfall." * "There! The Dragon Mage!" * "We must stabilize the signals before the dome projector overloads." * "We?" * ''"I don't think so!!" * "How dare you enter the hallowed halls of the Astromancers!!" * "NO!!" * "I will be fine, Nova Terron, once the Mysticons are brought to justice." * "I don't see anyone, Nova Terron." * "If hurry, we can catch them coming out of the sewers." * "I will have justice! For this!!" * "They escaped. But how?" * "Hmm." * "Star Master! Are you OK!?" * "I'll tell you what you've got! You gotten us into a heap of trouble!" * "At once, Star Master." * "Let's go, Girls! It's magic hour!" * "These caves run for miles under Drake City. At their center is the cavern that spawns these monsters." * "I have it all up here. I memorized the layout. But I also have backup on parchment, in case of emergency." * "This doesn't make any sense. This tunnel should come to a branch." * "There might be a clue in the prophecy. How does it go?" * "When the twin stars unite''? Does that mean the twin stars of Samara?" * "But my map. And I'm not sure I can remember the way and-" * "Yes, of course. We'll find them." * "My map!!" * "With all due respect, why should we trust you? There's only one sure way to prevent to prophecy: By keeping the Princess under lock and key." * "What a coincidence. I had invisible dragon pox last year, so I'm immune. Come on. I'll give you the grand tour of the academy." * "Perhaps I should start the beginning: When the Astromancers adopted me all those years ago..." * "As a young wizard, I was not a natural when it came to magic, and the other mages were not always kind to me as a result. You are such a good listener, Your Highness" * "Now, where was I? Feeling like I never belonged, like I was missing a part of myself? Oh, I can't remember. But I must thank you, Your Highness." * "You're not the Princess!! Get back here!!? Who are you!?" * "Get back here, you enchantment!!" * "Reveal yourself!! Who are you!!?" * "Oh. I am so sorry, Your Highness." * "You dispense ink. Not opinions." * "Very well, one hour. No longer. We tell no one, and we never do this again." * "The twin stars of Samara. When I was just a Starling at the academy, I was obsessed with them." * "I thank you, Princess Arkayna, but unfortunately, our time is up." * "No!! No!! Not cool! We've exposed ourselves to significant danger!" * "Wow. You're pretty good at that for a princess." * "We did it! We made in one piece!" * "Oh please. I'm taking us to Nova Terron!" * "Nonsense! Stop fighting!!" * "Why are you trying to ruin my life!?" * "Let's just get to the Academy. The sooner we find some magic to separate us, the better." * "Hey, my side's doing fine. You're the one who's all left feet." * "Once we're detached, I'm informing Nova Terron of your bad behavior." * "We're doomed!" * "This whole situation is one big cosmic disaster!!" * "Arkayna, I'm not jealous that you're a princess. I'm jealous you got...her." * "I have missed her my whole life." * "Purple eyes, purple talisman? Perhaps some form of mind control?' * "We understand that we must be kept apart. For the good of all." * "That was quite the adventure. It will make for a strong diary entry." * "I hate this realm. Earth is the worst." * "Get your shadowy tendrils off me!! You're a disgrace to the Order of the Astromancers!" * "I'm sacred, Arkayna." * "It appears the evil lich hit a glitch." * "You should have! I trusted you, but you didn't feel you could trust me!?" * "Oh, shut it, Mysticon Ranger." * "Did I sound believable? I was so nervous." * (in a hurt, dejected voice) "No, no. That doesn't make any sense." * "No, Tazma! This academy is greater than you or your queen will ever be!!" * "Silence!!" * "Never!!" Season Two * "Sorry. I'm Minotaur intolerant." * "i should get back to the Academy." * "I will, Star Master." * "You thought the mask corrupted me, but it actually corrupted her mind." * "All that matters is we retrieve the mask." * "I will destroy this evil, once and for all!" * "Apology accepted...Sis." * (to herself) "Long live the Spectral Hand." * "I'm coming for you! (chuckles wickedly to herself) Heh, heh, heh. I'm coming for you all." As new Queen and Leader of the Spectral Hand * "For starters, a little revenge." * "None of you are in a position to tell me what to do anymore!!" * "LONG LIVE THE SPECTRAL HAND!!" * "Kneel before me, Spectromancers. Time to start a new chapter." (laughs evilly) * "You're still good for one thing, Star Master." * "Ugh. Why did I ever look up to you? * "Thanks for the tutorial." * "I'm done listening!! Once I get the ink, I can make everything right." * "''How? Are you gonna go back in time, and magically undo everything!? Are you gonna give me back the life I never got to live!!?"'' * (mockingly) "The two sisters are the chosen ones! And I'm the sad little orphan. But not anymore!! * "If it's anything like that last story, it needs a major rewrite." * (sarcastic) "Very resourceful, Sis. But you're too late!! The ink is mine!!" * "You have no idea who I am!! * "Exactly, Dragon Mage." * "Well, you could've fooled me." * "Come forth, my children. Come forth!!" * "This riddle will lead us to the scepter. But without the King, the scepter is useless!!" * "Be sure you do. I will have revenge on the Mysticons." * "Excellent work, Vexicons. Soon not even the Mysticons will escape my influence." * "You can use this scepter to order the Mysticons to give up their weapons, to render them powerless." * "Then we have no use for you." * "Will do as..you say. But this isn't over!!" * "Partying is not in your destiny." * "Silence!! Training starts immediately." * "Those good-for-nothing Vexicons are worse than children. I knew I shouldn't have created them." * "You watch your tone, Young Lady." * "Yes. This is good. We can use this our advantage." * "Arrange the Mysticons around the gem. Once the eclipse reaches its peak, the energy of the dark star will reflect through the gem and drain your powers. Permanently." * "No. They ruined my life. It's only fair I get to ruin theirs!! Say bye to your powers, Mysticons!" * "Get them!!" * "Ugh!! They foiled me again.You're all'' grounded!!"'' * "How dare you invade my privacy!! Stay out of my reflection log." * "How am I supposed to destroy the Mysticons when I'm surrounded by such fools!!?" * "Yes. Yes. I can use their own flaws against them." * "I have a little something else in mind." * "Say goodbye to the royal family, Drake City." * "You're only delaying the inevitable, Princess Arkayna! Your end is near; the end of all of you!!" * "Lotus Night is a time for families, good and evil, to come together!!" * "Enjoy the peace while it lasts." * "I created you out of my misery to be a family- a sisterhood of evil!! You never ever leave a sister behind!!" * "The Mysticons did the same thing to me. Made me feel like I...belonged. But it was all ''lies, ''which is why we're going to make them pay." * "I brought you into this world and I can take you out!" * "I am fine. I am...in...control." * "All I wanted was revenge, not destruction of the entire realm. Once my revenge is complete, I'm going to do what I should have been long ago:' Toss you into the Rift of Ruin." * (''muttering in her sleep) "A quiet mage is a happy mage." * (fully controlled'' by the dark power of Necrafa's mask) "I have been reborn with one purpose: ''to destroy the realm!!" * Trivia Background * Just as with Zarya, she was was left in the exact same pixie orphanage as an infant. * Her birth gem is a blue-green hexagon. It was deliberately placed in Zarya's vault to protect her identity, meaning that her family history was a complete fabrication; although she is indeed a parent-less girl who had been left in the care of Mrs. Sparklebottom during the earliest years of her girlhood. * Like Arkayna and Zarya, she is fifteen years old. Notes * She is voiced by Stacey DePass. * Her name is a flare star in the constellation Centaurus that is nearest to the sun. It also from "proximity" which means "a connection" or "closeness" 'which indicates the sisterly relationship between her and Arkayna when they had thought that they were fraternal twins. * Emerald nicknamed her '"Specs" referring to her red spectacles. * It is she who declares the new Mysticons outlaws who must be "brought to justice". * She made a showed cameo in "The Astromancer Job" when Nova Terron and the other high-level Astromancers were reprimanding the Mysticons for their failure. * She now has a star-shaped scar on her right cheek, due to Emerald blasting her with her own magic rays. * Zarya called her "the armchair Astromancer" due to her mainly staying on the sidelines. * At times, her green eyes turn pale gray, according to the lighting. * She had sat on the second left, next to Gandobi. * Emerald admires her for always being organized and well-prepared. * She, too, has a diary (which she calls her "reflection log") and writes with the same color-coded quill that Arkayna used in "An Eye for an Eye." * She goes crazy for Sky Pies pizza. * She is given an identical jeweled bracelet that possess the power of Long-Range Teleportation. * She is allergic to Minotaur cheese, which causes her to breakout in rashes on her cheeks * She is the second main antagonist that the Mysticons battle, next to Necrafa, but the only adversary whom they have an emotional attachment to; particularly Arkayna. * Her strongest minions, The Vexicons, refer to her as "Star Mistress". * She sleep dances. * It is revealed that Proxima has been trying to resist the dark power of Necrafa's mask, as she merely wants revenge on Arkayna and Zarya for making her believe she had a family. However, it has been fully possessing her to the point of madness,enough to desire to wipe out the entire realm in the process. Gallery Proxima_Sunburst.png.jpg Proxayna.jpg Octoproxima.jpg Proximasredeyes.jpg|Proxima's dark side 6444B240-ADFF-404D-A8C7-C231727F49FE.jpeg 55AEEE51-F39A-48A6-8B78-8D87D858C112.jpeg 67C7FC52-C1F4-4669-98B6-F27D447AE916.jpeg Link Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Female Category:Astromancers Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Season 2 characters